It is necessary to provide a receptacle in slot machines for storing the machine-actuating coins inserted therein over a period of time until a person employed to maintain the machines comes and collects the coins stored in this way.
Two main types of receptacle can be envisaged: those which are fixed relative to the machine and those which are removable. Fixed receptacles are provided with a coin collecting orifice which is normally closed by a shutter. Coins are collected by moving the shutter in order to open the coin collecting orifice. When removable receptacles are used, coin collection is performed by extracting a receptacle full of coins and replacing it with an empty receptacle. The present invention relates to removable receptacles.
In order to provide full security, such receptacles must satisfy various conditions. While the receptacle is being transported, it is necessary to keep closed the slot via which the receptacle receives coins and for it to be impossible for the person doing the collection to open the slot. In addition, when a receptacle is inserted in the corresponding compartment in a slot machine, it is important that the operation which serves to open the coin insertion slot in the receptacle should also lock the receptacle to the machine.
An object of the invention is to provide a removable coin receptacle satisfying the above conditions, and which is both simple and robust in construction in order to provide security during receptacle utilization.